


A Splash Of Silver

by maraudersforever2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersforever2/pseuds/maraudersforever2
Summary: A Splash of Silver is my AU ( alternate universe) fiction which is based in the marauders Era timeline.It features my original character - Halrid William.Halrid joins Hogwarts with the marauders. She becomes best friends with Lily first and then eventually becomes a part of their group.But like all the marauders, she struggles with the secrets that nobody knows about.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. Two extra rolls of parchment

Lily sat in the transfiguration classroom as their day began. James and Sirius kept bewitching the windows to burst open, letting in chilly howls of wind. Remus was slouched low on his desk, probably exhausted from the full moon. Lily made a mental note to write down extra points for him. Peter was on a lookout for McGonagall so that he could warn Sirius and James beforehand and avoid being caught. McGonagall was calling out their names for attendance and would soon start with her lecture. Lily looked around at the vacant seat next to her and shook her head in worry and annoyance.

_I told her she'll be late,_ Lily thought. 

Two floors above Lily, Halrid William tripped over the hem of her own robes in the attempt of pulling up her socks. She had overslept again. Halrid thought the point of improvement was way past. She had always been a heavy and deep sleeper. Having worn her socks, Halrid got to her feet with rapid speed and started making her tie. When she was done, she slammed her books hastily in the bag and was about to leave the dormitory when she caught her reflection in the mirror. 

_I look like a mess_ , Halrid thought as she hurried over to her table. Her silky dark brown was ruffled heavily and her bright blue eyes looked as drowsy as ever. When she combed her hair into a high ponytail, a single streak of burgundy hair became as visible as the sun. Maybe it was the prospect of facing McGonagall's flared nostrils or maybe because she had skipped dinner another night but one way or the other her inverted triangular face with high cheekbones looked paler than usual. With a last glance in the mirror, she slammed her bag on her shoulder and broke into a run.

The corridors were empty except for a few first years who still had difficulty remembering their routes to the classes. Shouting instructions to the first years over her shoulders Halrid kept sprinting down flights of stairs.

_Lily is going to be mad_ , Halrid thought as she turned a corner leading to their transfiguration classroom. At last she could see the ancient wooden door, she checked her watch. Ten minutes late, not that bad. 

She skidded to a halt at the threshold, rubbing a stitch in her ribs. Multiple loosened strands of hair fell over her face due to the long run. She stowed them back hastily. 

'I'm so--sorry-- Pro--fes--sor--,' said Halrid breathlessly. 

'What is it this time Miss. William ?' McGonagall asked savagely without looking up from her register. 'your alarm clock broke or your bag tore open or your trunk got misplaced ?' 

'Er----' said Halrid nervously. 

'Get in,' McGonagall said calmly. 'you know what you have to do.' 

Halrid nodded her head. 

'Twoextra rolls of parchment on today's homework,' Halrid said under her breath. 

She looked her at classmates as she walked towards the empty seat next to Lily. James and Sirius shook their heads in disappointment as though trying to say **_we-taught-you-better-than-this_** , Lily wore her smug expression which Halrid knew too well meant _'you wouldn't be in trouble if you listened to me'_ , Peter was already scribbling something in his notebook and Remus was peacefully asleep, hiding behind the broad shoulders of James and Sirius. 

'I know you told me so,' said Halrid to Lily reluctantly as she dropped into her seat. 

Lily smirked at her and opened her textbook. Halrid glanced over at Remus again. 

'Is he okay ?' she asked Lily worryingly. 

'Probably still tired from you--know,' said Lily in an hushed voice. Halrid nodded. McGonagall's voice rang through the class before Halrid to speak another word. 

'Today,' said Professor McGonagall loud and clear. 'we will learn how to transfigure plain rocks into compasses. Highly useful for wizards who are on travel. Now Mr. Black if you would please hand these rocks to your classmates, _without_ bewitching them to scream or bite.' 

Sirius' lips curled into a smirk as he walked over to McGonagall's desk. James, Remus (who had woken up at McGonagall's strong voice), Peter, Lily and Halrid giggled at how well McGonagall knew them. 

In spite of being in love with transfiguration Halrid was never the best at it. Lily, Sirius, James and Remus, even though he was only half conscious, managed to successfully transfigure their rocks into well functioning compasses after only twenty minutes. Halrid took much longer but at least her compass was correctly working. Peter's compass was a lot more shabby, rough and it kept indicating west as north. 

Halrid was just helping Peter when Henry Haywood sent his rock flying over them. It collided hard with the blackboard, leaving a rock shaped hole in it. McGonagall, who had ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head with the rock, gave extra homework to Henry. The bell rang over them and the class emptied itself with the usual chatter and noise. 


	2. Paradox

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter and Halrid climbed up the stairs to their charms classroom. Sirius was walking next to her, his tie loosened a bit and his black hair falling elegantly over his face. Remus was still walking lazily. Halrid wondered if he was sleepwalking. His soft brown hair was a mess and he limped slightly. Halrid searched her pockets for a slab of chocolate but her hands only felt the smooth cloth of her robe. And then Halrid's stomach turned nastily. She had completely forgotten that she missed breakfast yet again. 

'Arrgghh I'm really hungry,' said Halrid miserably, rubbing her stomach. 

'Here,' said Lily. Lily smiled at her and handed her toasts coated with marmalade. 'I knew you'd be late so I saved some for you.' 

' _bamqu,_ ' said Halrid through a mouthful of toast. 

There wasn't a day where Halrid didn't thank the universe for a friend like Lily. Halrid's first year at Hogwarts was filled with unwanted conversations. She had never been the most friendly person in a room. But everything changed in the second year when Lily had woken up Halrid after she fell asleep in the library. They became friends instantly, talking about books, Muggle coffees. Hogwarts became a home with Lily. 

'Hey,' James had walked up to Lily and placed a soft peck on her cheek. Lily blushed slightly. 

'Did you see how sharp my compass was,' James said excitedly. 'better than yours ! mind it.' 

Lily rolled her eyes playfully. She knew James was better at Transfiguration but admitting it meant taking her pride down and Halrid didn't see that happening anytime soon. 

'Yeah it was better if you compared it with trash,' Lily fired back. 

'Oh please,' James huffed irritably. 

'McGonagall thought it was better too.' 

'You're delusional, honey.' 

'I-- oh sorry I got lost in your eyes,' James blushed deeply and ruffled his hair. Lily giggled loudly. Halrid adored James and Lily. She was always amazed at how they could be hopelessly in love with each other and yet behave as though they were friends determined to embarrass each other. James put his arm around her shoulders and they walked on talking merrily. 

'By the way,' said Lily, turning around to look at Halrid. 'Tuna brought this.' 

She extracted a letter from her pockets and threw it. Halrid caught it. Only one person wrote to Halrid, her aunt. Being sure it was another letter from aunt Alicia she stuffed it in her bag. 

'Tell me again,' said Sirius suddenly with a frown. 'why have you named your owl - a bird - after a fish.' 

Halrid chuckled softly. 

'Because.... I'm a fan of paradox,' said Halrid. 

Halrid found it amusing how humans were always surrounded with paradox but so oblivious to notice it. When people suffer a tragic loss or when people endure any trauma, instead of talking it out they go all quiet and bottle up their feelings. But when they should control their anger and choose words with care, they decide to blurt everything out. People cry due to happiness, laugh because of pain.... Paradox was everywhere. 

'You wouldn't understand, Sirius,' Remus said slyly. 'you need brains for that.' 

Everyone laughed aloud.

'Even you - a human - are named after a star,' said James. 

'Okay first of all I am god,' said Sirius proudly. 

'of nonsense,' Halrid murmured teasingly. Sirius scowled at her as James, Lily, Remus and Peter laughed louder. 

'Lily back me up here,' said Sirius. 

'Oh I would but I can't deny the fundamental truth,' said Lily with a gleeful smirk. 

Sirius would have liked to argue his point for days on end but they had reached their charms classroom at last. 

Charms was easily Halrid's favourite class. Halrid grew up reading books about various and complicated charms. When Halrid was five years old, she had taken her mother's wand and tried to turn her hair a bright colour of burgundy. It had worked perfectly well except for the fact that she managed to cast a permanent colour changing charm on only a single streak of hair. She didn't mind it, as a matter of fact, she loved it. 

As they entered the classroom, a strong and vibrant beam of sun rays hit their faces. When they had all settled down, Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. 

'We will be practicing disillusionment charm,' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'this charm helps any wizard or witch to make themselves invisible completely. It's extremely advance magic. I hardly believe anyone has managed it at the first try so the bar is set quite low today. I can not stress enough on the importance of this charm. Well talented wizards are able to cast it on cloaks and create what we call "the invisibility cloaks". 

It was the prospect of losing something so precious and wondrous that kept James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter and Halrid from smirking at each other. Professor Flitwick climbed down the heap of books and supervised the class. He was indeed blatantly truthful. No one could even manage to make their hair disappear. Their faces had turned scarlet in the effort of concentration but nothing worked. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had abandoned the exercise and decided their energy was better used by charming their quills into racing each other. 

'You know Mark came over to our table during breakfast,' said Lily. Under the many noises of shouting enchantments Lily and Halrid were completely unheard. 

'I'm not surprised,' said Halrid. 'hey LOOOK !!!' 

Halrid had managed to make her left hand disappear. 

'AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH' 

Halrid and Lily jerked their heads up at the sound of several shrieks. James, whether intentionally or accidentally, only made his head disappear so that a headless body was now running around the classroom. Lily, Halrid, Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed till their stomach hurt and their breath came in pauses. 


	3. Padfoot's Advice

From Lectures after lectures the day finally came to an end. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Halrid went to the common room to drop off their bags and then walked to the great hall for dinner. 

Halrid decided to bolt it down quickly so that she could start on the heap of homework that was waiting to be completed, however her hurried up plan met it's obstacle. A lean blond hair boy with brown eyes in Ravenclaw robes had approached Halrid. James, Lily, Remus and Peter passed malicious smirks. 

'Oh boy,' Halrid said under her breath. She turned around and smiled at the blond hair boy. 'hi Mark. Everything okay ?' 

'Er-- yeah. Great. Superb,' Mark stuttered, going slightly pink in the cheeks. 'umm... I heard you have to write extra for McGonagall's essay. If you want I could help you or maybe--' 

'Thanks, Mark but it's okay. I'll manage,' Halrid smiled politely. 

'You know Mark,' said Remus teasingly. 'I'm way behind on my homework too. I could use some help.' 

'Er-- Remus.. I don't-- I mean-- yeah well--' Mark stammered aimlessly. Halrid could see how terribly hard James, Lily, Peter and Remus were trying not to burst out laughing. Sirius however looked disinterested and continued eating without a second glance. 

'You don't have to help him,' Halrid said firmly. 'thanks a lot but I don't mind completing it on my own.' 

'Oh okay I'll see you around,' said Mark dully. He walked over to his table, his shoulders dropped low. 

'Doesn't stop trying, does he,' said Sirius in a toneless voice. 

Mark had been Halrid's good friend until he had proposed to her in their fourth year. Halrid had never felt any affection towards him in a romantic way. She cared for him as a friend but that was that. She had been utterly truthful about her feelings to Mark which caused the end of their innocent tension free friendship. Mark however still tried fruitlessly to spend some time alone with Halrid. 

'It's fun to pull his leg though,' Remus chortled. The others joined in. They thoroughly enjoyed watching Halrid being awkward and polite, struggling to turn him down without hurting his feelings even more. 

'Why don't you give him a chance,' James popped in suddenly. 

'I just... never felt that way....' said Halrid slowly. 

'I really think he should give up now,' said Peter. 

'Tell me about it,' Halrid shook her head. 

Halrid truly wished for Mark to like anyone else. She was very certain about her feelings and she knew they wouldn't change. Halrid wondered if she'd ever feel that way for anyone. She looked at James and Lily laughing and smiling and she wondered what it felt like to feel such pure and selfless emotions for someone.... 

They returned to the Gryffindor common room, heavily fed, very sleepy and very tired but they sat down to do their homework all the same. They took place at their favourite spot around the fire and the most cozy armchairs. The usual chatter and jokes flowed in their conversations. Halrid loosened her ponytail, causing her dark brown to fall on her shoulders, the streak of burgundy hair still shining prominently. She had just reached for her textbook when she found her aunt's letter again. Knowing too well what would be written inside the letter she thrust it back in her bag and out of her sight. She stared into the burning fire.

Lily's laughter died out, James' joke couldn't be heard anymore and Remus' scratching quills faded away. 

_Of course I remember it, Halrid thought miserably. She doesn't have to send me a reminder every year. How could anyone even forget such a thing--_

'Are you okay, Hal,' Lily's voice echoed as though she was in a different room. Halrid stared around and traveled back to reality. The voices returned their full strength.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Halrid lied. 

She knew they weren't convinced so Halrid avoided their eyes. Sirius had been abnormally quiet since the dinner. Halrid wondered worryingly if he had received another loathsome letter from his mother. She didn't ask him about it. Sirius wanted to talk about it, he would tell her. If he didn't then she would only end up making him more angry with her constant questioning. Once or twice Halrid saw him looking at her with an expression as though he could see right through her web of lies. She avoided those grey eyes more than others. She could never explain nor understand how he could always sense her true feelings. 

The five of them worked on as the common room around them started emptying. Halrid felt her worry wove away as she watched her friends laugh and joke around. Everything seemed perfect with them. 

She was about to start on her punishment essay when Lily yawned and stretched tiredly. 

'I'm going to bed,' Lily said. She reached down and placed a peck on James' lips. One after the other Remus, James and Peter packed their books, quills and climbed dazedly to their dormitory.

Halrid and Sirius were the only ones left behind. The fire was burning low now. 

'What's wrong,' Sirius asked at once. Halrid buried her head deeper into the roll of parchment. 

'Nothing's wrong,' she murmured hopelessly. 

Sirius didn't say anything. She looked up and saw his eyebrows raised at her. His grey eyes were bathed with golden flames of fire that reflected in them. 

'Really, I'm fine,' said Halrid in the most casual and airy voice she could. 

Neither of them spoke, the sound of crackling fire filled their eardrums. Halrid could still feel his eyes piercing on her. 

'Give me that,' said Sirius. He reached out his hand and pulled the parchment from her. Their hands brushed softly. 

'What are you doing', Halrid asked. 

'Making your work easy,' said Sirius as he scribbled on the parchment. 

'Are you sure ?' Halrid mocked him. 

Sirius' lips curled up in a grin as he shook his head. 

'Do you want to sit here till five in the morning,' said Sirius. 

'No sir no,' 

Halrid and Sirius chortled gleefully. Indeed with Sirius' help it became easy and a lot more for fun. His jokes had never failed to make her laugh merrily. 

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and scanned her essay one more time. 

'Yeah looks good,' he said as he handed her the essay. 

'Thanks,' Halrid smiled. 

At last it was time to pack away their things and collapse in their warm beds. Halrid was about to get to her feet when Sirius held her hand. 

'You don't have to hide things from us, you know,' Sirius said warmly. He gave her hand a little squeeze and got to his feet. Halrid watched him disappear from sight as he climbed up the stairs. 

Halrid climbed up to her dormitory and dropped onto her bed. Sirius' voice rang through the air around her. She knew she didn't have to hide anything, she just didn't want to worry them. Feeling extremely glad that she had found the best people to spend her Hogwarts years with, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Aunt Alicia's letter

_ Halrid lay on her bed reading Muggle books, fairy tales of all sorts, her tiny hands turned a page when an ear splattering scream echoed through the house, her mother's scream...  _

'Arrrgghhhhhhhhh !!!' 

Halrid woke up to a strong splash of water, a wand pointing at her and Lily's laughing face. 

'What did you do that for ?' shouted Halrid, mopping her face on her bed sheets. 

'You aren't missing another breakfast,' Lily said firmly. 'it was the only option I had left.' 

Halrid raised her eyebrows at her. 

'Alright the only _fun_ option I had left,' Lily smirked. 

'I hate you,' glowered at her and Lily winked at her. 

They changed into their robes and walked to the great hall for breakfast. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter had already started their course when Lily and Halrid seated themselves around them. 

'What's the first lecture,' asked James. 

'Divination,' Remus replied lazily. 

Halrid's spirit dropped to the deepest of wells. Divination was Halrid's most hated subject. Even as a kid, she used to solve puzzles with logic and patterns. Divination on the other seemed a fraudulent activity to thug wizards off their galleons who relied on credulity rather than logic. At least her feelings were mutually shared. 

'I wonder why Dumbledore still wants it being taught,' Lily shrugged. 

'It's such make-believe stuff,' said Halrid. 'like telling a person he's going to travel when you meet him at the king cross station.' 

'I really started liking it,' said Sirius. 'Professor Jacob told me some perils were going to befall on my house but my mom's still alive so no go.' 

'Don't give up so soon,' Remus chuckled in. 'we have Christmas holidays. Maybe _you're_ the peril that's going to fall on them.' 

Laughing whole-heartedly they chewed their breakfast and climbed the marble staircase to their first class of the day. 

As anticipated it was disastrous. Remus and James had dozed off at the back of the class. Professor Jacob yet again made comments that both Lily and Halrid lacked the insight of understanding the complicated methodologies of the working of the universe. Lily was fuming so furiously Halrid wondered if the slight smoke was coming out of the fire or Lily's ears. Sirius was busy reading motorcycle manuals under the desk. 

'What do you see Miss. Evans,'' asked Professor Jacob as he bent and stared at her crystal ball. 

'Er---,' Lily started, she couldn't make head or tail of the thick white fog in front of her. 'er-- it's-- shining bright-- and umm it's-- a little-- smoky so I guess.... I am going to have a hot cup of coffee.' 

'And you Miss. William ?' he turned to Halrid. 

'Er-- I can see-- er-- two eagles-- I think I'm going to join Lily for that cup of coffee.'

Professor Jacob shook his head and walked away muttering things like 'needs a lot of work' under his breath. Halrid couldn't pay any attention to his remarks for a sudden craving of hazelnut coffee gripped her tightly. 

Extremely dazed and drugged due to the befuddling perfume, James, Sirius, Halrid, Lily, Remus and Peter walked to their defence against the dark arts classroom.  They entered the classroom and took their seats. Halrid was searching for her textbook when the familiar rough surface of the letter touched her skin. A wave of fury and despair rushed through her and she felt glad they were practicing the reducto curse today.  Their professor, Penny Cooper, asked everyone to gather around in pairs. She then moved the benches and desk into the corners, clearing a large area in the middle of the classroom. With another wave of her wand she conjured up multiple dummies on which they could practice the curse. 

The class paired up, one dummy for each pair. Remus and Halrid stood a little distance away from Lily, Sirius, James and Peter. Loud bangs erupted all around the classroom, a smoky smell filled their nostrils and there was a slight mist in the class now. 

' _Reducto_ !' Halrid bellowed, bursting a large hole in the dummy's chest. Halrid was a natural at Defense against the arts. Although she thought it had been a necessity rather than preference or expertise. 

' _Reducto ! Reducto ! Reducto_ !' Halrid screamed burning three more holes.

'In a pleasant mood today, are we,' said Remus sarcastically, his amber eyes looking at her in surprise. Halrid knew he had the strength to burn the whole dummy to ashes but he was being lazy and lenient.

'Sorry,' Halrid breathed. 'I just well-- I don't know. How do you handle it ?' she added spontaneously. 

'I'm guessing you aren't talking about my wand so you'd have to be more specific,' said Remus. 

'Well you know,' Halrid let her breath. 'you aren't afraid of anything....' 

Remus lowered her wand and stared deeply at Halrid. 

'I'm afraid of many things but what's going on ?' he asked gently. 

'Sometimes... I feel I'll mess up everything,' Halrid confessed truthfully. 

'That's natural, Halrid. It's natural to feel so insecure just don't let it show,' said Remus fervently as he burned a hole with greater intensity causing the dummy to roll backwards. 

'So you don't feel scared anymore ?' asked Halrid. 

'Of course I do. But sometimes... You just have to pretend that you don't, pretend that you have made peace with your flaws or else people can use them to hurt you.' 

Halrid gazed at Remus admirably. Even after everything that Remus had been through, he still loved, cared and kept his head held high. 

BAAAAAMMMMM 

Halrid, Remus and the entire class turned their heads as a dummy went swooping past them. Lily stood there with her wand raised high and a determinedly content expression. 

'10 points to Gryffindor !' squeaked Professor Penny. 'excellent work miss. Evans. Excellent work.' 

James and Sirius stood there with dazed reverence looks. 

'Don't fight with her ever, if you want to live,' said Sirius. 

'You bet I won't,' said James as the bell rang over their heads. 

*

Later at night in the common room Halrid William remained behind in the armchair after everyone had strode to their dormitories. She let Remus' words wash over her. 

"You just have to pretend that you don't, pretend that you have made peace with your flaws or else people can use them to hurt you." 

With her trembling hands she picked up her bag and removed the letter she had been avoiding. 

**_Dear Halrid,_ **

**_How are you ? I recently managed to acquire fresh spiky bushes. It will come handy at work. I hope you're doing well with your studies._ **

**_I know you'd be feeling very tortured during these times. Even though I know you don't want to come but in case you change your mind just write to me. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Aunt Alicia_ **

Halrid crammed the letter in her hand. She wasn't angry at her aunt, her aunt was everything she had left. She was angry at the reality which felt like a nightmare. The pain she had been subsiding hit her with full strength now. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was back in her bedroom and nine years old again. 

_ Halrid got to feet as quickly as she could, heart pounding from the thoughts of what she was about to see. She sprinted to the hall as her mother's murderous screams intensified. Fear was whirling in her veins. She had just stepped in the living room when shaking hands gripped her small, fragile body....  _

'NOOOOO !!!!!' Halrid's voiceless screams echoed in her mind. She was shaking from head to toe, feeling feverish by the horror of it. She thrust the letter in the fire with all the power she could muster and walked up to her dormitory. She collapsed on her bed but she knew sleep would come at a cost tonight. 

  
  



	5. Laughter and Row

Even though Halrid had only slept for five hours she woke up feeling quite content on Saturday morning. The hectic week had come to an end and she now has time to draw some breath. 

Lily stumbled out of her bed, still half asleep and opened the windows. Her red hair was swept back by the breezy wind and fresh sunlight hit her face. 

Halrid dressed into her maroon sweater that complimented her dark brown hair and shining blue eyes. Lily put on the turquoise shirt Halrid had gifted her. 

Yawning slightly, they climbed out of the portrait hole. The sunlit stone corridors welcomed them happily and Halrid and Lily walked up, chatting and gossiping merrily. They turned a corner when something smashed next to Lily with a loud crash, missing her by inches. Halrid and Lily turned on their heels. They ducked just in time to avoid another flying ink bottle thrusted at them by none other than Peeves. 

'If it isn't Lily and Hallie,' Peeves squealed excitedly, aiming more ink bottles at them. They ducked, jumped, moved right, moved left. 

'PEEVES I SWEAR TO GOD !' bellowed Lily as she pulled out her wand to block some ink bottles. Halrid was well aware of her rage. 

'Its no good. Come on !' said Halrid. She ripped her wrist and pulled her into a run. Lily still kept firing spells over her head as they jogged on with Peeves tailing murderously behind them, howling at the top of his voice. Halrid could barely see where they were going and then--- 

WHAAAAMMPPP !! 

They collided hard head first thing into something or rather someone. 

'OUCHHHH !' 

'ARRRGGGHHHHH' 

'SON OF A BANSHEE !' 

Several shrieks rocketed to the ceiling and Halrid finally looked up. They walked straight into James, Remus and Sirius. The odd thing was even James, Remus and Sirius were out of breath and didn't seem to see where they were going. 

'WEEEEEEEEEEE !' Peeves bellowed over their heads, bopping upside down. Halrid was glad at least he had stopped attacking them.

'It's blacky black Sirius, Loony lupin and Pottey !' squeaked Peeves. 

'What're you guys doing,' Lily asked, rubbing her head gingerly. 

The three boys laughed mischievously. 

'You'll see,' said James as he took Lily's hand and ran back on the corridor she and Halrid had just come from. 

'I think you'd like to see this too, Peeves' chuckled Remus as he broke after James. Peeves zoomed behind them still hanging upside down. Sirius and Halrid also followed in their wake. 

James skid to a halt at the last high hinged window and leaned on it causally. Remus, Sirius, Halrid and Lily copied his actions. Halrid could hear Sirius' deep breathing. 

'Any second now....' Sirius whispered. 

And then it happened. Loud hurried footsteps echoed in the corridor and Filch into view. It took every ounce of pretence and will for Halrid to not burst out laughing. Filch's face was covered with green slime like paste and his hair was a bright shade of pink. He was vexed beyond any limits as he approached them. Peeves was rolling around laughing madly at him. 

'You three are being expelled for sure !' Filch bellowed pointing a threatening finger at James, Sirius and Remus. 

Halrid was truly impressed by the innocent and puzzled faces that they shot at Filch. A couple of students had gathered around the mayhem too, bursting into fits of laughter. 

'What did we do', asked Sirius as though he was the most obedient student to ever walk on Hogwarts' grounds. 

'EVERYTHING !!' Filch bellowed so loudly that Lily had to cover her ears. 

'But we were here all this time,' said Remus. 

'Yeah they were with us,' Lily hopped in. James looked at her as though he couldn't be more in love with her. 

'You wait,' Filch hissed venomously. 'I will prove it this time. I will throw you out. I wil--- ARRRGGGHHHHHHH PEEVES !!!!!!' 

Peeves had taken it upon himself to exasperate Filch beyond any measures. He launched ink bottles after ink bottles at him and cashed him down the corridor. When Filch's screams and Peeves' chuckles were drained at last. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Halrid burst into laughter. They had to clutch the walls and window panes to support themselves. Halrid was laughing so hard that no voice could come out. 

'Hey you got something there,' said Sirius. He brushed his hands softly on her cheek and wiped off a small ink spot. Halrid felt a slight tingling sensation but that always happened whenever Sirius was too close. She reasoned it by saying that it was only Sirius who ever did came that close to her. That's why she found it different. 

'It was Peeves,' sighed Halrid. Sirius smiled at her. She looked down and saw splashes of ink all over her pants. 'You guys go ahead. I'll clean this and come.' 

Halrid parted from them and moved to the nearest girl's washroom. She walked to the further most stall and got in. More footsteps and giggling echoed in the washroom. 

'He looked so funny,' a girl's voice chortled. 

'Potter, Lupin and Black are really something,' replied another girl in a voice deep with admiration. 

Inside the stall Halrid smirked. It wasn't anything new. Almost the whole school adored James, Sirius, Remus. Particularly girls who kept eyeing them hopefully. 

'But that Halrid girl,' said the girl darkly. 'She is weird. I don't understand why they roam around with her.' 

Halrid stopped dead in her tracks. Her face felt hot and her anger was rising. 

'Well Lily is always too nice,' replied the other. 'probably pity her. And Potter would adopt the whole school if he could.' 

'But what about Sirius,' said the girl, annoyingly. 'I know he is too attached with James, Remus and Lily but her ? He laughs madly at her jokes.' 

'Maybe she completes his notes or something. He would never---' 

But Halrid had heard enough. She slammed opened the door loudly and walked out. The two girls were her fellow classmates. They looked at Halrid horror struck. Halrid, however, smiled in the most mocking way. 

'Er-- Halrid...,' one of them started. 'We didn't mean it--- I mean-- we're sorry--' 

'About what ? oh don't worry. I don't pay any attention to damaged brains.' She savagely. 

She gave them one last malicious smirk and walked out. As soon as she stepped out of the washroom her smirk vanished. Her body was boiling with furry. She walked to the Gryffindor table trembling by her anger. Without sitting down or taking any breath she told James, Lily, Remus and Sirius everything she had just over heard. When she was done Remus let out a low whistle, James cursed madly and Lily was fuming like the sun. 

'Halrid,' said Sirius as he got to his feet. 

'Don't you dare talk to me,' Halrid exploded. 

'What the hell did I do,' Sirius bellowed. He looked revolted and confused at the same time. 

'It was your fan girls who said all that,' shouted Halrid. 

'NEW FLASH ! I DON'T ASK THEM TO SAY SUCH THINGS !' 

'I KNOW THAT !!!' Halrid shouted, not being sure what point it made. 

'Then why are you mad at me,' said Sirius, utterly puzzled. 

'I DON'T KNOW !' said Halrid, annoyed at herself. She turned on her heels and walked out. Sirius stood there baffled and nettled. 

'As if I want to do anything to upset her,' he said, turning to look at his friends. 

'We all know that,' said Lily smartly. 

'What's that supposed to mean,' snapped Sirius, eyeing her suspiciously. 

'That you don't want to upset her. Isn't that what you meant,' said Lily slyly. 

'Yeah-- yeah-- that's exactly what I meant,' 

Sirius sat down and refused to let out any more emotions than he already did. 

  
  



	6. 'I'm so screwed'

Halrid felt the grass crunch under her feet as she strode straight for the lake, still enraged by the recent events. She didn't understand why she shouted at Sirius and now she felt completely guilty as she remembered his confused face. 

She reached the banks of the lake, dropped on the ground and flattened herself on it. The morning breeze brushed her hair and washed her anger away. She closed her eyes. 

_ The lights and tables were broken, her mother kept screaming in pain, someone was hurting her. She was reduced to her knees. Halrid wanted to go and fight that person but another person gripped her too tightly. Though that person's hands were trembling they didn't let her go no matter how much she struggled. Her mother's blue eyes met hers. _

_ 'TAKE HER AWAY !! GOO !! RUN !!!' her mother screamed in agony and terror.  _

'So here you are,' Lily's voice felt like a punch. Halrid opened her eyes. 

Halrid hummed vaguely as Lily dropped on the ground too and lay next to her. 

'Don't think on it,' said Lily fiercely. Halrid hummed again. She was glad to think about anything else at the moment. She wanted to ask Lily something but felt very uncertain about how to frame her words. She thought about how ardently James and Lily looked at each other and the question nagged her tremendously. 

'Can I ask you something,' said Halrid. 

'Of course,' 

Halrid was glad she was looking at the blue sky rather than Lily's face. 

'Why does it matter so much ? Liking someone ? I mean those girls only hated me because Sirius talks to me. Why do people care so much ?' 

'Well.....' Lily pressed deeply. 'most people only want popularity. They want to be looked at, you know. That's why they only think about those stuff.' 

'So nothing is ever real ?' Halrid asked. 

'Nooooo. Sometimes people do feel very strongly for each other,' Lily replied. 

'Like you and James,' 

'I mostly feel angry at him but yeah you can say it like that,' Lily chuckled. 

'How do you know you like someone ?' said Halrid innocently. She was looking at a nest of sparrows in the beech tree. 

'That is pretty tricky but I guess it's someone who makes you feel better. You genuinely feel upset if they're upset. They make you laugh harder. You feel comfortable around them. You wish the best for them. And it's just... something different when they are around.' 

Halrid's eyes were fixed at the nest but she was barely seeing anything. Her mind was racing. She did feel better around him, she felt comfortable, she felt so downhearted whenever something troubled him and things were always different with him.... 

Everything that Lily said matched with one person and one person only..... Sirius. 

Halrid sat bolt upright by the shock of the realisation. 

'What's wrong,' Lily followed her worryingly. Halrid looked at her, eyes widened. How had she been so oblivious and another realisation hit her with a smack. 

'I'm so screwed,' said Halrid, utterly astounded. Her throat suddenly felt dry but she told Lily about everything she just thought of. 

'And you realised it only _now_ ?!' Lily exclaimed. 

'How was I supposed to know I can feel all such things,' said Halrid, panicking. 

'Um.. I don't know because you're a human ?? Honestly Halrid !' Lily shrugged. 

Halrid already understood how disastrous it was going to be. 

'At least now you know,' said Lily in a softer tone. 

'What do you mean,' Halrid frowned. 'why don't you sound so surprised anymore ?' 

'Well I guess I always knew there was something,' she replied slowly, looking at the wrinkling surface of the lake. 

'I WAS THAT OBVIOUS ?' Halrid screamed truly petrified. 

'What-- noooo !! Noooo. I'm your best friend. I have known you for six years, I think I understand this much about you.'

Relieved, Halrid dropped her shoulders. 

'So when will you tell him,' asked Lily excitedly. 

'Oh yeah that ! I was thinking well-- _NEVER_ !' said Halrid imitating false excitement. 

'Oh come on---' 

'No I really mean it. He is Sirius. He's never going to like me and I will end up ruining our friendship.' 

'You can't know that !' Lily protested. 

'Yes I do !' Halrid said firmly and got to her feet. 'besides maybe I am just over thinking. Maybe I don't actually like him and I just thought of him because we're that good friends.' 

Halrid walked back to the castle but she could feel Lily shake her head behind her. 

The walk back to the castle was a cussed one. _He is just a friend ! Nothing more ! Only a friend ! Just a friend ! Sirius Black, your friend,_ Halrid thought again and again as though repeating it would make it an unshakable truth. 

They walked through the portrait hole and stepped inside the common room. James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were intensely occupied in a game of exploding snaps. They waved at Lily and Halrid. 

'Listen here before you run off again,' said Sirius. He scrambled to his feet quickly, gripped Halrid's arm softly and pulled her closer. Halrid felt the trickling, tingling sensation again. She closed her eyes and bewitched herself. _Only a friend !_

'those were just stupid words and I certainly didn't ask them to say so. Don't be mad at me okay ?' 

His grey eyes pressed on her and she suddenly felt her cheeks go red. _No ! He is a friend !_

'Yeah no !' said Halrid, her voice was higher than usual and she was talking faster too. 'of course I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you. I mean come on ! It's not like I feel differently about you or something. Ha ha. No I'm not mad and I have no reason to be because I don't feel anything else.' 

Sirius stared at her as though he was seeing a lunatic. 

'What-- what're you saying. I don't--' 

'There's nothing to understand. I'm not angry at you, not at all because I am just your friend.' 

'Are you okay ? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey,' said Sirius, genuinely worried. Halrid couldn't understand what to say. He just wouldn't take his eyes away and with each passing second she became more and more aware of how warm his hand felt on her arm. Her mind was numb. 

'I-- ' 

'She just needs some food,' Lily jumped in and pulled her away from him. Halrid didn't know what to feel. She was so grateful for Lily to rescue her but it looked like she couldn't avoid her feelings anymore. 

'Still just a friend ?' Lily asked savagely. 

Halrid looked at Sirius. He was back to playing exploding snaps. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair looked as elegant as ever. He laughed his throaty laugh and Halrid felt her stomach do a summersault. 

'I'm so screwed,' Halrid whispered. She couldn't understand why in the world was Lily grinning from ear to ear. 

  
  



	7. Spoken at last

_A rose garden with spiking thorns would be the perfect way to describe my life_ , Halrid thought as she whirled her potion aimlessly. 

The last few weeks had been so unconventionally unrealistic and confusing that Halrid felt she was on a rollercoaster of emotions. 

Lily nudged Halrid hard in the ribs so that she could concentrate on her potion but Halrid's thoughts were far away from studying as they could be. She was looking at Sirius. His lips were curled in that enrapturing smile. He, James, Remus and Peter were definitely not interested in potions either. Their mischievous, devilish grins spoke too much truth and Halrid knew they were planning on some other prank. 

She wished she had something to plan on. The only thing her brain included these days were Sirius and various scenarios she kept building up in her head about him. It also took a great amount of strength from her to not blush every time he looked at her or resist ruffling his hair or moving a little closer to breath his scent. It was getting tremendously hard to conceal her towering feelings.

Just the day before when they had gone to hogsmeade, Sirius had moved closer and playfully tugged her scarf which caused the tingling sensation (she felt whenever he came too near her) to intensify till such extent that her stomach lurched. 

'Oh no !' groaned Halrid. She had stirred the potion too much. It had turned a nasty colour of grey. Lily rolled her eyes.

'Were you lost thinking about me,' said Sirius as he turned to look at her. He smiled haughtily. 

Halrid would have given all the money in her gringotts vault to just yell back ' _YES I WAS AND I KEEP WONDERING IF YOU THINK ABOUT ME TOO'._

'You should be so lucky,' Halrid smirked, masking her melting feelings. 

'You guys are _halirius_ ,' said Lily slyly. 

Sirius' brow frowned and Halrid sent her scale flying three benches ahead. 

'What ??!' shouted Sirius. 

_'Hilarious_ !' said Lily simply. 'what did you hear ?' 

'Nothing,' Sirius replied and turned to his cauldron. 

Lily winked at Halrid who was breathing way too heavily than she ought to. 

If for any moment her mind decided to spare some Sirius-free thoughts, her memories traveled back expeditiously to the darkened living where she saw her mother, crouching and hurting. 

A funny thing happens when you dread something. You want to think about anything else in the world, you want denial to possess you but the harder you try to deny it's existence, the stronger it lashes onto you to prove otherwise. 

She knew she would have to endure as she had done since she was nine years old but somehow her strength seemed to be ebbing away this time. 

And like all unavoidable things, it arrived at last. Halrid felt as though her spirit was miles away from her body as she woke up on the morning of 27th November. 

She looked at her reflection and didn't find it surprising that she looked ghastly. Her skin was paler than ever and her blue eyes lacked the intensity. She traced the single burgundy streak of hair with her fingers and her heart ached miserably. 

'You're okay right,' asked Lily. Lily had noticed her odd change in behaviour this year too. Her concerns increased day by day and she kept looking after Halrid.

They walked to Great Hall for breakfast as Halrid pressed the most fake smile on her face. They sat at the table and Halrid was very careful to avoid Sirius' eyes at all cost. Whether he had special feelings or not he could still see right through her mountain of pretence and Halrid didn't wish for him to know about the monsters that raged in her mind.

'Hey look, Tuna's here,' said James cheerfully. A barn owl with dark brown feathers and black eyes swooped down to her shoulders. 

'Hello there,' said Halrid as she untied the letter and stroked her feathers. Tuna nibbled her ears and then took off. Halrid opened the letter. 

_**Dear Halrid,** _

_**Let me know if you want to come or if you want to talk, sweety. I'll manage everything else. I'm so sorry.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Aunt Alicia** _

The bell rang over their heads but Halrid's leg couldn't support her anymore. Without looking up, she asked Lily, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter to go ahead. When the seats around her felt cold again, she got to her feet. She walked out of the Great Hall but instead of taking the marble staircase she walked to the oak doors and then she broke into a run. She ran on and on without a second glance and only stopped when her legs gave away. She didn't know where she had come but she was far away from the castle. She could see thick trees nearby and she collapsed on her knees. 

For how long Halrid sat there she didn't know. The sunlight was fading away and the wind became chilly but Halrid was alienated from everything else until a deep voice called after her. 

'Halrid come back !' 

It was James, he was sprinting towards her. 

'How did you--' but Halrid's questions was answered as James flashed the Marauders map. He halted in front of her, his expression was worrisome. 

'Did you eat anything at all,' he asked. Halrid thought it was the most vague question. She shook her head. 

'Come on. We'll get something,' James said warmly and motioned for her. Halrid followed him as though a lost toddler were following his mother. 

'James I--' Halrid started but he shook his head. 

'See I don't know what's wrong and you aren't the kind of person who talks it out so I don't want to burden you with another trouble. But I do worry about you so let's get some food and then you go and rest in the dormitory.' 

True to his words he only sat with her as she gulped down some food. He recounted the day's events in the hope of cheering her up. At last they walked to Gryffindor common room. He gave her a warm hug before she walked up to the dormitory.

'What the hell is going on,' Lily shrieked as Halrid shut the door behind her. Halrid froze on the spot. Lily was breathing heavily, her green eyes were wide open with fear and care. 

'Listen Hal,' said Lily softly. 'If there's one thing I have learnt from James, Sirius and Remus is that people can have a mountain of horrors buried inside them and never talk about it but I am your best friend. I have a right to worry mad about you and you have a responsibility to tell me that you're okay so that I don't scratch my head by the---' 

But Lily's words drowned in nothingness as Halrid hugged her suddenly. Her body was shaking vigorously and her face burnt hot with tears. 

'What's happened,' whispered Lily as she grabbed her arms to calm her. 

'It's-- it's-- my-- m-mom,' Halrid sobbed on Lily's shoulders. 

'What about her, sweety ?' 

'Today's the day-- she-she- died eight years ago,' Halrid choked on her tears. She felt Lily's body freeze by the shock of it. 

'I'm sorry,' said Lily in a broken voice. 'I'm so so sorry. I wish I could-- why didn't you tell me anything.' 

Lily gently motioned her to the four poster bed. When they sat down Halrid saw tears fall hard and fast on Lily's cheeks. 

'Because--- because it was my dad. My dad killed her,' Halrid couldn't believe she was voicing these words at last. After eight years of suffering she was finally talking about it. Lily's eyes widened so broadly they might have popped out. Her face was drenched in horror and grief but she didn't speak. She gave Halrid the time and strength to tell her story as she wanted. Something about Lily's presence had always been too warm and Halrid found it easier to blurt everything out. 

'My mom was a Muggleborn. She met my dad at Hogwarts and they fell in love. My dad truly loved her and everything was great but one day it all changed. When Voldemort rose to power, he compelled my dad by his visions and-- and -- well my mom became a vermin to be crushed for him.' 

She paused to take in a deep breath and then continued again. 

'When I was nine years old he attacked her. Lucky my aunt was visiting us. When I had come rushing down she held me back. My aunt apparated with me. By the time she went back he had killed my mom.' 

'Was he under the---' 

'No. He was captured by the aurors and he confessed that he did everything on his own will. Said our presence disgusted him. He is in Azkaban now. I'm sorry I never told you all this. I was worried you might get scared of me.' Halrid finished at last. Lily didn't utter a word. She only hugged her tighter and tighter until the pain in her chest reduced and she found it easier to breathe.

Lily waited long before falling asleep that night. She thought about the frightened nine year old Halrid who had to see her mother in her last moments. It sickened her. Her blood pulsed like a venom. 

Lily looked at Halrid to make sure she was asleep. With a pang in her chest, she thought of James, Sirius and Remus and wondered why the nicest people always had to suffer the greatest tortures. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The storm on both ends

Sirius sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room alone. The morning sun had risen over the horizon and it bathed the common room with its light. Sirius couldn't forget Halrid's pained face. Her smile was long lost and her eyes didn't sparkle yesterday. He wanted to talk but James told him that she needed to rest. Today, however, he had to talk to her anyhow. 

As he sat there waiting for her to come down, he looked at the vacant armchair by the fire and he remembered the night everything had changed. Sirius and Halrid had easily become friends in their second year when Lily introduced her. Halrid was smart, funny, considerate, there was no reason why Sirius, James, Remus and Peter wouldn't be her friends and then on a night in their third year, Sirius' feelings went beyond the boundaries of friendship. Sirius had received another loathsome and monstrous letter from his mother. The letter triggered many nightmares and deprived him of any peaceful sleep. He wanted to talk it out with James or Remus but James was too tired from the quidditch practice and Remus was too weak as the full moon was drawing nearer. 

In desperation to divert his mind Sirius walked to the common room at three in the night and found Halrid dozing softly in an armchair. 

The burgundy streak of hair fell over her face messily and Sirius smiled to himself. He liked that burgundy streak very much because Halrid always wore it with pride, unaffected from being different. He walked to her and shook her gently. Halrid woke with a start. 

'Whatt-- who is-- oh Sirius,' said Halrid drowsily. 

'You should go to your dormitory,' said Sirius and he pressed a soft smile. 

'Yeah...yeah.. I shou-- hold on ! why are you awake,' said Halrid, waking out of her sleep completely and pushing hair out of her eyes. 

'Just couldn't sleep,' Sirius lied too easily. 

Halrid stared at him for a few seconds. 

'Well what do you want to do,' Halrid said casually. 

'What,' said Sirius. 

'I'm up now anyway and you can't sleep either so what do you want to do,' said Halrid simply. 

Sirius stood frozen at the spot and then his lips curled into a smirk. So Halrid wasn't so scared to break a few rules. 

The next moment, Sirius and Halrid left the common room and walked down to the kitchen. They borrowed a colossal amount of food from the elves. For Sirius, it wasn't the food or the night time walk but Halrid's presence. It was so fairly soothing to talk to her. She made him laugh and Sirius realised he didn't have to talk about anything to feel better. She was not only funny but also brave to put her toe over the line and Sirius found it very impressing. She somehow made him forget all about the letter, a power which he thought only James, Remus and Lily possessed. They returned to the common room and sat in front of an open window. 

'You know I never asked you this,' said Sirius. 'how did you get that streak of burgundy hair.' 

'Oh this,' Halrid chuckled and recounted her accomplished yet failed attempt. Sirius clutched his stomach and roared with laughter. He didn't know he could like that burgundy streak more than he already did. 

Halrid's blue, cheering eyes locked with Sirius' grey ones, something around his abdomen whirled and twirled. It was something very unique, something Sirius never felt before and he knew. He knew he liked Halrid beyond friendly ways. 

The memory paved from his mind and he drifted back to the present. Four years had passed since that night but Sirius' feelings only grew stronger and stronger for her. 

Sirius heard footsteps nearby and suddenly Halrid marched in the living room. Sirius looked at her and his stomach lurched ( _as it always did)_ , his heart raced faster. 

Halrid smiled softly at him and moved closer. 

'Are you okay,' Sirius asked innocently.

'Definitely better,' Halrid grinned. 

He could see the cheerfulness return to her eyes and the knot in his chest loosened. 

'Please don't run off like that again,' said Sirius. 'whatever it is, even if we can't help you, we can at least make you laugh through it.' 

Halrid chuckled bubbly. 

'I'm sorry about that. I acted like a complete arse.' 

'Woah I didn't see you acted like Snivellus,' said Sirius humorously. 'a little reckless but no, not snivellus.' 

Halrid laughed uncontrollably and Sirius' heart pounded faster. Sirius wished desperately to bottle up some courage and tell her that he wanted to listen to her laugh all his life. 

Just then more footsteps hurried in. Lily descended from the girl's dormitory and James, Remus and Peter appeared from the boy's dormitory. 

'All good now,' Remus smiled at Halrid warmly. 

'Great actually,' Halrid beamed back. 

'I'm quite glad. Now I'm not the only one who panics and runs off,' chortled Remus. 

'I'm sorry I troubled you, James,' said Halrid between her laughs. 

'I already take care of these two very unstable maniacs, what's one more,' James grinned brightly. 

'And,' Peter jumped in, cheerfully. 'taking a leaf out of Remus' book but yeah chocolate does make things better.' 

He handed a large bar of her favourite chocolate. 

They chuckled, laughed, joked around as they walked to their classroom. Sirius saw the grin on Halrid's face and he knew everything was okay. 


	9. Christmas Grooves

The world and the life you live here are your solo walk, it's burdens is yours, it's pain is yours but sometimes, _sometimes_ you don't have to carry the weight alone, sometimes you meet a red haired girl with emerald eyes and she makes you realise just how easy is it to talk. The irreplaceable loss of her mother still hung ominously on Halrid's shoulders but because of Lily, she could somehow support it and not crumble beneath it. 

Winter has arrived at Hogwarts. The grounds and the castle was covered in a thick layer of white snow. The corridors smelt like hot chocolate and wood fires. 

The end of term drew nearer and the seventh years were given an early present. A week before Christmas eve Professor McGonagall announced that a special Christmas party would be thrown only for the seventh year students. Excitement buzzed in the corridors, common room, dormitories. All everybody could talk about was what they would wear to this spectacular party. 

Halrid didn't worry much about it. As long as James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter were around here she knew would have the best of times. 

The morning of Christmas eve was a Saturday. Halrid, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter decided to make a quick visit to Hogsmeade before getting ready. Lily and Halrid were strolling in a shop of ancient jewels and symbols. Lily had set her heart on a golden bracelet of Gladiolus. Halrid grinned at her brightly. She couldn't find it surprising why she chose to find a liking for that flower. Halrid couldn't remember where but she had definitely read that the flower Gladiolus was often used as a symbol for strength. Halrid knew Lily was one of the strongest people she'd ever met. Halrid shuffled through rows, columns and her eyes fell upon a silver locket. A beautiful sparkling silver dove hung on the chain. Halrid had never seen something so beautiful.

Lily and Halrid stood at the counter to pay for their purchases when someone knocked on the glass door. Sirius' beaming face waved at them. He was breathing rather heavily, his scarf and sweater seemed messy and his hair looked windswept. Halrid waved back, her insides crunching at his site. 

WHAAAAMMPPP !!! 

Almost a dozen of snowballs hit Sirius in the head, chest, back and he swore loudly. Next moment James, Remus and Peter came into view, equally messy and breathless but chortling uncontrollably. Sirius ran after them murderously and left Lily and Halrid to chuckle their way out of the shop. The chilly wind hit their faces like glass and they pulled up their scarfs. 

'He totally likes you,' said Lily, her cheeks had gone red due to the cold. 

'He doesn't,' said Halrid. 'why do you keep saying that.' 

'Why else would he lose his focus in a snowball fight ?' said Lily in a isn't-it-obvious tone. 'he saw you and he just had to say hi.' 

Halrid chuckled in a weird sort of a way. She wished desperately for Lily's words to be true but she knew Sirius was too good for her. _He was too handsome, too smart, too caring...._

'Because he is an idiot. Nothing else,' Halrid shot back. 

They returned back to the castle and spent their afternoon inside the warm and cozy common room exchanging their gifts and sipping hot chocolate. Halrid had learnt to live with her thumping inside everytime Sirius laughed (which happened a lot). When the clock struck five, all of them walked to their dormitories to get dressed for the Christmas party. 

Lily wore a beautiful lime dress and tied her hair in a French braid. The golden Gladiolus bracelet shimmering on her wrist. Halrid dressed her favourite peach dress, let her hair loose and wore her silver dove locket. 

And then Lily and Halrid walked down to the common room to meet the boys. Halrid looked at them as though she was seeing them for the first time. Except for James, Remus, Sirius and Peter's hair were perfectly combed and set. Their robes shone brightly and her shoes were polished. They weren't looking like the impish boys anymore. They looked like handsome and mature men. James wore robes of bottle green colour ('matches your eyes', he grinned at Lily), Sirius wore magenta robes, probably to pride his love for Gryffindor, Remus wore soft brown robe which brought the colour of his hair and his amber eyes and Peter wore classic all black robes). 

Halrid held her breath for so long she couldn't even count the minutes. Sirius looked stunned. His black hair was set perfectly and his robes paraded his lean body. She didn't want to be caught goggling at him but Sirius just wouldn't take his eyes away. Halrid didn't understand what was wrong, why was he looking at her like that. Mustering her pretence and casual attitude, Halrid walked to the Great Hall laughing and giggling beside Lily, Sirius, James, Peter and Remus. 

The Great Hall had never looked more magnificent. The four long tables had vanished. Christmas trees stood at which high hinged windows, Christmas wreaths, fairy lights and glass ball ornaments covered almost the entire surface of the hall. The enhanced ceiling was raining snow on them. 

Halrid was having the most fun, delightful, spiffing, smashing night. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Halrid had taken the dance floor. Their group was the loveliest and the liveliest one. They grooved to the tunes magically. They laughed and danced till their lungs didn't have any air left in them. Once or twice Halrid caught Professor McGonagall grinning at them adoringly. 

Exhilarated and out of breath Halrid sat down on one of the chairs. She looked at Sirius dancing energetically and gracefully with Lily. Her heart seemed to be beating on an extraordinary pace. She remembered how her stomach jerked with excitement everytime Sirius held her hand or spun her around. If only she could to relive that moment all her life. Sweating and smiling sadly and Halrid got to her feet. She needed some fresh air so she walked into the entrance hall. She opened up a window and leaned on it. The icy wind hit her sweaty cheeks and she inhaled a deep breath. The snow looked as though stars were falling from the sky. _Stars.... Sirius...._ Halrid thought of his smirky smile and radiant smile.... 

It was as though she had wished so desperately that the universe couldn't ignore her desires for Sirius' voice rang in her ears. 

She turned around and watched him walk towards her. His hair was a little messy now. 

'Why are you looking for stars outside when I am right here,' Sirius smirked as he stood next to her and leaned on the window. 

'I'm looking for the real ones,' said Halrid playfully. Sirius let out a fake and over dramatic gasp. Halrid chuckled hard. 

'How could you hurt me like that,' said Sirius in fake shock. Even though she was far away from any wood fire Halrid felt this warmth spread through her spread. Sirius was right next to her.... If she moved a little closer she could hear his heartbeat. His presence brought this soothing sensation. 

'Why aren't you inside,' Halrid smiled. 

'Just some fresh air,' said Sirius casually. She could feel his eyes on her even when she wasn't looking. 

'Nice locket. Never seen you wear it before,' said Sirius. He inched closer to her, his scent filled the air around them. 

'Yeah.. I just bought it today,' said Halrid, she knew her cheeks were blushing a deep shade of red. 

'It looks great on you,' Sirius smiled at her. Her legs were going weak and she was melting beneath his gaze. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care how and what Sirius would say. She had to tell him how she felt about him. 

'Um... I have to tell you something,' Halrid said, her heart pounding. 

'I'm all ears,' He smiled softly, his grey eyes were blazing. 

'Sirius I---' 

'HALRID ! SIRIUS !' 

They turned their heads. Lily, Remus, James and Peter came sprinting towards them. Their faces didn't seem cheerful and light anymore. They were pale. 

'What's happened,' said Sirius worryingly as they skid to a stop. 

'There's been a breakout at Azkaban ! Every death eater escaped. Dumbledore just got the news. He left for the Ministry,' Lily blurted out. 

The Christmas' glow evaporated as though a bubble had burst. Halrid's insides vanished and her heart dropped to the floor. Something tugged on her hand, pressing weight on it but she didn't bother. She could only see the frightened, terror-stricken faces of her friends. Lily must be calculating how long it will take to spike up the number of disappearances and murders of Muggleborn, how long she had left. James looked sickened. He kept glaring at everyone as though he expected an attack soon. He wanted to keep everyone safe but maybe this time he'll fail. Remus couldn't even match anyone's eyes. He looked at the floor as though his mind was dead and body numb. Werewolves would be hunted down more than ever now and Remus knew he would only be seen as a monster. Peter was mostly trembling from head to toe. Even if he had the skills, he didn't have the courage to fight those death eaters. 

_Death eaters..._ Her father must have escaped too. She remembered his mad eyes and devilish face. She wanted to puke. And then she noticed something. The weight on her hand wasn't something, it was Sirius' hand. He was gripping it tightly yet warmly. All the colour had faded from his face. He looked at Lily, James, Remus and Peter as though he might not see them again. Of course Sirius knew the horrors that would be unleashed. He grew up in a house of purebloods and experienced first hand how torturous and merciless their souls were. He knew what kind of pain they were capable of inflicting. 

Almost as suddenly Sirius turned and looked at Halrid. It was just minutes before that she had decided to confess to him but now she felt as though centuries had passed between them. Everything was upside down. They were standing next to each other but they seemed separated across miles. They were two different people all of a sudden. 

Sirius leaned closer and whispered to her. 

'What did you want to tell me,' 

Halrid's throat went dry. **_Love couldn't afford a place in war._** Their lives were at stake. She didn't even know if she'd survive through it. 

'Nothing. Doesn't matter anymore,' Halrid murmured in a broken voice and pulled her hand out of his slowly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Far and Near

The news about the breakout spread like wildfire. Every seventh year student left for their homes as soon as they could. Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Remus and Halrid were the only ones who stayed behind. 

Everything felt ominous. The snow outside was suddenly chiller than it was supposed to be and a dense layer of terror kept pressing on them. 

Halrid sat in the common room alone. Her hands were gripped around the copy of DADA textbook but her mind was far off. She couldn't know how the others were coping up with this because she kept herself as distinct as possible. 

She spent most of her time in the library or empty classrooms. She came to bed late after everyone had slept and got up early. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter knew all about her past now. Halrid knew that they would do anything to protect her, they were simply that pure but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them because of her. Her mother had died to save her and she wouldn't let anyone else do that for her. _Especially Sirius_. After all the pain he had endured because of his sickened family he deserved to be happy. 

The dormitory door opened and Sirius stepped into the common room. Halrid buried her head in the textbook. She wouldn't look into those eyes, she couldn't. She wished he would just leave but instead he came and sat in front of her. 

She got to her feet at once and walked away without looking. She didn't have the tiniest ounce of strength to face him. 

'You can't keep running away,' said Sirius. His voice was quite steady but it was too intense. Halrid stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her stomach crunch. She turned around and saw that Sirius was his feet too but his expression was unreadable. 

'I'm not,' lied Halrid. Her voice shook slightly. 

This was the very thing she was afraid of.

'Sure,' said Sirius sarcastically. 'see I know things are going..... bad---' 

'BAD ?!' exclaimed Halrid. 'IT'S A WAR SIRIUS ! WE MIGHT NOT SURVIVE !' 

'Way to set a mood,' said Sirius, his voice was still steady but she could sense the anger boiling up. 

'I-- YOU DON'T--- 

'You're not alone in this, Halrid. You don't have to run away. We're there for you. _I am_ there for you,' said Sirius, his voice growing louder with each word. 

'Why ?' said Halrid. She really couldn't understand why he didn't just leave her alone. Sirius' eyes widened a bit. 

'Because I--- because --- because I just---' 

He seemed to be having an internal battle. He wanted to shout something out but couldn't get himself to do it. 

'Because you're the amazing Sirius black ?,' said Halrid in a mocking tone but her eyes couldn't hide her feelings. Tears streamed down her face. The guy she loved so passionately was right in front of her but she had to push him away. 'Because you're the wonderful, rebellious Sirius Black. Because you think that you can fix everything. Because you want to be the hero---' 

'BECAUSE I AM CRAZY ABOUT YOU !!' roared Sirius. Her stomach lurched painfully as Sirius' words echoed in the air. Her eyes widened and her voice died in her throat. It couldn't be true. She looked for any trace of a lie in his grey eyes but only saw tears. He had never looked at her like this before. As though she was the most precious thing in the world. 

'You--you can't-- I am not---' 

'I do,' said Sirius, yearningly. He moved closer to her and her heart pounded so furiously she thought it might burst out the ribcage. 'and I want to make you feel better, I really do but I just keep failing and I just---' 

Sirius' eyes were gazing at her so passionately that she was burning under it. He moved even closer to her. She could see how smooth his skin was, how black his hair was. 

'I missed you so much,' Sirius moaned vulnerably. His face was only inches away. Her stomach kept thumping and her mind went haywire. She could feel his breath on her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. 

'I've dreamt about this for so long but if something happens to you,' said Halrid, her voice was barely a whisper. 

'It won't,' said Sirius affectionately. 

He stroked the burgundy streak of hair and slowly cupped her face in his hands. She closed her eyes at his touch. His hands felt so warm. She could feel a buzz like electricity spread through her body. There were no more boundaries between them. They were unadorned and their feelings weren't disguised. And Sirius' eyes.... His eyes continued to peer at her longingly. 

'Sirius,' Halrid whispered. 'everything is falling apart. We---' 

'We'll put it back together,' whispered Sirius as he rested his forehead on hers. He caressed her cheeks fervidly and then he leaned in. 

He pressed his lips on hers. Fireworks exploded inside her. Her mind was in a trance and her skin was set on fire. It was as though something long lost had returned to her at last. 

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her even more ardently. Her hands melted into his hair, she could feel his body press on her. Everything felt out of the world. It was something beyond anything she had ever read in fantasy and fairy tales. It was only them, wrapped in each other's arms. 

Halrid felt his lips curl in a grin as he broke apart. She was smiling wholeheartedly. His eyes twinkled brighter than she had ever seen. She felt safe in his embrace. 

'You know what it's fine,' Sirius grinned. 'you can go off running because I'm gonna chase after you. I'm gonna chase you all my life.' 

She beamed at him and kissed him hard. She could feel his heartbeat as fervently as hers. She didn't want to stop and she knew they wouldn't. 

  
  



	11. Snowflake

Hogwarts had never seemed brighter to Halrid. James, Remus, Lily and Peter were absolutely thrilled to hear about Halrid and Sirius. Halrid had to admit (yet again) that Lily was right. 

The next few days felt out of this world. Sirius and Halrid stayed up late every night, talking and laughing. Sirius' arms were flared over Halrid, keeping her warm. He would lay down his head in her lap and Halrid would stroke his hair. She loved the grin that spread on his face. He would make her laugh till her stomach hurt. She often fell asleep on his shoulders. She loved him. She loved how he ran his fingers through his hair in confusion, how he smirked with confidence, how he looked at her so lovingly. 

It was a different world... A world that Sirius had created for her and she could feel her heart fleet everytime his hands were in hers. It was beyond magical whenever he kissed her. 

When the next weekend arrived, Sirius and Halrid had decided to visit Hogsmeade together. Halrid's heart kept pounding rapidly as she woke up and got dressed. She wasn't supposed to feel nervous, she had spent plenty of time alone with him but he was Sirius, he had this way of making her feel inexplicable things. 

But when she walked in the common room her stomach fell through the floor. _No not today. Why today._

Sirius sat on the chair, dressed in a handsome grey shirt, his hair falling beautifully over his face but his eyes seemed hollow. His hands were shaking as he read a long letter. Halrid felt her anger rise like venom. She walked over to him. 

'Hello,' said Sirius as he looked up. 'Wow you look beautiful.'

He smiled from ear to ear and his eyes were filled with tenderness. Halrid blushed deeply. 

'Do you mind,' she said softly as she stretched out her hand. 

'Not at all,' Sirius stood up and he gave her the letter. 

Without a second glance, Halrid thrust the letter in the fire and then slipped her hand into his. 

'Better ?' said Halrid with a warm smile. 

'Best,' Sirius grinned and placed a peck on her hand. He leaned in and kissed her yearningly. Her stomach lurched powerfully and her face felt hot. 

They wrapped their coats around them tightly and walked out of the castle. Snowfall rained on them hard and fast as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. It was quite windy too. Sirius' hair got windswept within minutes. 

At last they walked towards the edge of the village and stood behind the fence, looking at the shrieking shack. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissed her hair softly. His cheeks looked redder than usual because of the cold. 

'Seems weird to look at it from this far,' said Sirius, he frowned looking at the Shrieking Shack. 'I can't believe it's our last year.' he added sadly. 

Halrid understood the sorrow in his voice. Hogwarts had been his first real home before he moved in with James. He found his true family in James, Remus, Lily and Peter. 

'Time went by so fast,' Halrid breathed. 

Sirius lifted his arm. He leaned on the fence elegantly and faced her. 

'If this war wasn't there,' said Sirius. 'what would you have done after Hogwarts ?' 

'Well....,' Halrid started. There was only one thing she had always thought about. 'I wanted to become a healer. You know mend people, ease their pain.....' 

Sirius looked at her amorously as she talked her thoughts out. 

'I always used to wonder whether I would end up like my dad,' she continued grimly. 'after all I am his blood. But this thought, this thought that wanted to help people gave me assurance that I was as far from him as I could be. You know....' 

Sirius nodded gravely. He understood exactly how it felt to try and separate himself from something horrid. 

'What about you,' said Halrid lightly. Sirius grinned slightly. 

'I want to travel,' he smiled at her. 'being trapped in Grimmauld Place irked that. I spent so much time living in a place I never wanted to and I don't want to do anymore. I want to roam and explore. Not be trapped.' 

They fell silent for a while. Halrid twirled her wand and conjured a beautiful snowflake from the snow around them. 

'It's amazing how pretty they are,' whispered Halrid, watching the snowflake in awe. 'they are so detailed and so beautiful....' 

'Should I let you in on a secret,' Sirius smirked. 

'Yeah...' 

'You have to come closer, it's a secret,' 

Halrid leaned in and felt his scent fill her nostrils. He moved closer and whispered in her ears. 

_'I'm a snowflake,_ ' 

Halrid chuckled uncontrollably. 

'You could have said _I_ (she pointed a finger at herself) am snowflake,' 

'Oh yeah I could have,' said Sirius playfully as though the idea had just occurred to him. 

'I hate you,' Halrid giggled and moved away from him. He grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her back. 

'No you don't,' Sirius smirked, his grey eyes twinkling gaily. 

How could anyone not fall in love with that smile, Halrid thought but she wasn't going to melt down so quickly. 

'Yes I do,' said Halrid stubbornly. 

'You know,' said Sirius innocently. 'before I came to Hogwarts and before I met James and Remus, I used to think my life would never change. But everyday when I used to look at the sunset from room I had this feeling that eventually everything will be okay. You know it felt like hope--' he moved closer and brushed her hair. 'You're that feeling to me.' 

Halrid was grinning so broadly her muscles had started to hurt. How she got so lucky to be next to him, she couldn't understand. 

'Am I forgiven, my love,' said Sirius as he leaned in, his face was drenched in love. They kissed fiercely, longingly, raveningly…..

What did Halrid care that there was a war going on far from where they stood. At that very moment nothing else felt real. Only Sirius was real, only he existed. His skin felt warm against hers. Nothing else mattered. Her heart ached slightly at the thought of all the pain he had suffered and she swore to herself to make him happy for as long as she could. 


	12. Secret Keeper

**_One year and four months later_ **

Sirius peered out of the window in the dead silence of the night. He looked at the starless clear sky. The moonlight glistened through the windows and illuminated a line of photographs kept on the mantelpiece. 

The first included James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Halrid and Peter standing arm in arm, smiling, dressed in black coats and pointed hats. It was their graduation day. The photo next to it consisted James and Sirius working on Sirius' motorbike. The next one consisted a picture of Remus and Lily sitting near the window and sipping tea. The next photo portrayed a bright sunny beach day; James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Halrid and Peter were sun tanned and almost covered in sand. One of the photo frames occupied Remus who had fallen asleep on the table surrounded by a hundred books. One consisted of James and Lily cooking breakfast together. The last one included a picture of Halrid and Sirius, Sirius had her arms around her waist and Halrid kissed his cheek. 

Sirius sighed deeply. All these memories seemed so alien to him now. He had dealt with nightmares all his life but the past few months had been sinister. With each passing day the number of murders and disappearances only increased. Sirius developed a habit of waking up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweats because he had dreamt about James or Lily or Remus or Halrid or Peter dying. How could he not ? Everyday they escaped death only by inches. 

'What are you doing,' Halrid called after him softly.

Sirius turned and saw her blue eyes shine brightly at him. Gosh he loved her so much. Her presence alone had some unique effect that made it easier for him to breath.

'Just had to drink some water,' lied Sirius. 

Halrid looked at his empty hands and then back up to his face.

'How's that working out for you,' said Halrid smartly. Sirius passed a hushed laughter. 

'Perfectly,' Sirius said sarcastically.

Halrid moved closer to him. 

'I know these times are really hard,' said Halrid. Her voice was soft but her eyes had a fierce intensity. 'and it's probably going to get worse but you know what they say "it's the darkest before the dawn" right ? It will end soon, I promise.' 

Sirius smiled half heartedly. He wanted to believe her but being hopeful came at a cost these days. Halrid read his expression too well. 

'Here take this,' said Halrid as she removed her silver dove locket and handed it to him.

'Why,' said Sirius, frowning slightly. 

'A dove is usually used as a symbol of hope,' 

'Why aren't you keeping it then,' asked Sirius. 

'You need it more today,' Halrid smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

This _was not_ how Sirius wanted to spend his days with her. He wanted to give her the best of everything, make her the happiest she had ever been. He wanted to forget about the war and just live some moments with her carelessly.

'Let's get away from here,' said Sirius desperately as he brushed her cheeks. 'for some time but let's just go somewhere.' 

'It's 2 in the morning, Sirius,' Halrid giggled. 

'Lucky for you I have a flying motorbike,' Sirius smirked. 

'That's..... _not_ what I meant at all,' said Halrid as she chuckled more. 

_Crack_

James Potter had apparated in the living room. 

'Do you guys ever stop,' said James as Halrid and Sirius broke apart. 

'Bit rich coming from you,' said Sirius. 

'Oh yeah,' said James, as a gleeful smirk spread across his lips. 'anyway get ready. We got a mission. Mad eye got a lead.' 

'Where are Lily, Remus and Peter,' asked Halrid. 

'They have another mission. It's just us three tonight,' replied James. 

They grabbed their coats and wands and turned on the spot. Sirius' body pressed nothingness and then his feet hit firm ground. Sirius squinted through the darkness. They had apparated in a shop. He looked around scrutinizing his surroundings, it looked like it was a book shop. However, he couldn't hear any screams or shrieks. He could barely feel anyone's presence except for James and Halrid's. Halrid seemed to be thinking along the same lines. 

'James, are you sure this is the place,' she asked uncertainly.

'Yes, Missy it is,' answered the shrill, petrifying voice of Bellatrix. 

' _AVADA KEDAVRA'_

_ 'STUPEFY'  _

Jets of green and red light burst in every direction as Sirius, James and Halrid battled Bellatrix, Avery, Mulciber and Rookwood. The furniture around them exploded, pages of books flew all around them. The death eaters had been waiting for them to arrive and they had fallen in their trap. James was duelling with both Rookwood and Avery. 

Sirius was duelling with Mulciber, his spells had just cut a wound through Mulciber's arms when Halrid's screams evaporated the air out of his lungs. 

Bellatrix had grabbed hold of her. She was pointing a knife at Halrid's throat. The fight halted abruptly. 

'There there there,' said Bellatrix with a maliciously grin. 'drop your wands.' 

Sirius looked from James to Halrid. They had no choice but to follow her command. Sirius and James dropped their wands. Mulciber collected it. 

'Kneel,' said Mulciber gaily. 

James and Sirius didn't move an inch, they weren't going to become their puppets. 

'I said kneel,' bellowed Mulciber. 

He grabbed Sirius' hair and pushed him down to his knees. Avery did the same with James. Bellatrix's shrilled, merciless laugh echoed through the air. She ordered Rookwood to keep Halrid hostage and then she walked around the room, hopping sinisterly. 

'So tell me,' said Bellatrix with a venom like sweetness in her voice. 'which one of you is the secret keeper for Dumbledore's pathetic little club of morons.' 

She smiled evilly and looked at James, Sirius and Halrid, they refused to utter a single word. She acted to sigh sadly and said

'I expected this. Let's do it the hard way then. It's been a long time since I saw you brother.' 

Sirius looked at her, madness was dripping from her eyes and he knew what came next. 

' _Crucio !!!!_ ' Bellatrix shrieked. 

Unimaginable pain ripped through his skin. He trembled from head to toe. He wanted to howl from the pain of it but he didn't. He wouldn't make it enjoyable for her. Halrid and James' screams reached his ears but he didn't care. _Better him than them_. Bellatrix won't be able to get anything out of him. He wasn't the secret keeper, it was.... 

_'NOOOOOOOOO_ !' Sirius screamed. In the agony, he couldn't keep his mind closed and Bellatrix had read through it like a book. Her face split into a vitriolic smile. 

'So it's not you,' she said cheerfully. 'Its her.....' 

She looked from Halrid to Sirius. Sirius looked at Halrid's bleeding face and hated himself to the deepest of cores. 

'DON'T TOUCH HER !!!' he roared as Bellatrix advanced on her. He was now shaking with uncontrollable anger. Bellatrix laughed like a maniac that made his hair curl. 

'My brother doesn't just give me information,' said Bellatrix as though she was thrilled by their misery. 'he gives me feelings too. The rumours are true then. You have had your heart turn by this filthy scum of half blood.' 

'SHUT YOUR HOLE !' bellowed James and Sirius together.

Avery and Mulciber punched them in the face painfully. Sirius spat blood on the floor as their inhuman laughter shrieked to the ceiling. 

'So missy,' jeered Bellatrix. 'save me some time and your friends, _embarrassment_ and tell me. Where is the headquarters of the order of the phoenix.' Halrid kept her gaze fiercely on her and her mouth sealed. 

'I thought so. _CRUCIO !!_ ' shrieked Bellatrix. 

Halrid's screams drained every noise around Sirius. They cut through him like physical pain. 

'WHERE - IS - IT -' bellowed Bellatrix jabbing her with painful spells with every word. Halrid screamed egregiously. She dropped to her knees and crunched, withering in agony. Sirius and James tried aimlessly to break free but without their wands they were useless. 

'Oohhh she is a tough one,' Bellatrix exclaimed. 'and rather pretty too. Nice choice brother. _CRUCIO ! CRUCIO CRUCIO !'_

Bellatrix fired curse after curse. Halrid fell to the floor as cuts appeared on her arms and legs. Sirius' insides vanished. Terror possessed every inch of his skin as he saw Halrid close her eyes. No no no no please get up. 

'Pathetic,' spat Bellatrix. 'we'll take her to the Dark Lord. He'll get the location out of her and then---' 

' _STUPEFY ! STUPEFY ! STUPEFY !'_

Lily and Remus apparated in front of them. Lily's quick spell work stunned Bellatrix and Rookwood in one go. Remus stunned Mulciber, his grip around Sirius loosened. Sirius took full advantage of it and snatched his and James' wand from his hand. 

' _STUPEFY_ !' Sirius bellowed pointing both the wands at Avery. Avery was lifted off his feet and smashed hard into a bookshelf. Like Sirius and James, Remus and Lily were also bleeding all over, their robes torn. 

Sirius handed James' his wand as he saw Lily disapparate with Halrid's unconscious body. And then James, Sirius and Remus turned on spot. They had escaped. Miraculously they had escaped. 

* 

Every inch of Halrid's body ached excruciatingly. Her head throbbed painfully and the cuts all over her body sting venomously into her skin. She could hear faint murmuring around her. _Where was she ? The last thing she remembered before fainting was Sirius' disgruntled face. **Sirius... Sirius....**_

She opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and a sharp pain stroke through her head as she sat up. 

'Oh thank God,' Mad eye and Doge breathed as they hurried towards her. 

She was in st. Mungo's. She looked at her body and saw blood still oozing from the cuts on her arms and legs. 

'We thought you were-- thank God,' sighed Doge. Halrid looked around. An ominous feeling struck her. 

'Where's Lily,' she asked. 'and Sirius, James,Peter and Remus ?' 

'Don't exert yourself,' grunted Mad eye. 'you have been unconscious for two days.' 

' _Where are they_ ,' she asked more fiercely now. 

'On a mission,' said Doge politely. 'But you don't have to-- WAIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE !' 

They tried to hold her back but it was too late. Halrid seized her wand and apparated at once. She didn't even know where she was supposed to go. She only kept thinking of Sirius. 

* 

Sirius ducked as a jet of green light missed him by inches. He was duelling two death eaters at once but he was hurt badly. Blood oozed from the back of his head. The house of the Muggleborn was almost demolished. James, Remus and Lily had broken away from each other in the fight. Sirius could hear bangs and shouts but he didn't know how far they were from him. The death eaters in front of him advanced powerfully and then everything happened at once. 

' _STUPEFY !'_

Sirius felt a rush of air around him as one of the death eater smashed hard on the wall by someone else's spell. Sirius' spell hit the other and knocked him off his feet. 

Sirius turned and saw Halrid smile at him. He saw the unhealed wounds on her arms and fear pulsed through his veins faster than blood. 

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !!!' Sirius screamed. 'GO TO ST. MUNGO'S ! YOU AREN'T HEALED !' 

To his disbelief Halrid simply laughed. 

'Did you see the power of my spell,' said Halrid as though they were in a DADA class. 'I deserve more credit than you--' 

_ 'AVADA KEDAVRA'  _

The jet of green light hit Halrid in the chest. Sirius felt his heart stop as her body fell to the floor with a thud. Her lifeless blue eyes stared into nothingness and Halrid William moved no more. 

  
  
  



	13. The Silver Dove

Sirius' chest hurt as though a thousand knives were cutting through it. His soul was ripped apart. He couldn't understand why he was still breathing. 

' _Avada----'_

Sirius could see the wand raised at him but he didn't move. His mind didn't exist anymore. His body refused to step away from Halrid. And then something collided with him, knocking him off his feet. It tugged him down on the floor.

_'STUPEFY_ ' roared Lily. Her spell hit with such power that the death eaters were smashed into the walls. 

Sirius felt Lily's weight lift from his body but her shaking hands still clutched him tightly and then Sirius turned on the spot. He couldn't bother where Lily was taking him, his body didn't feel like his anymore. He was pressed through nothingness and then he hit the firm wooden floor of his living room. He got to his feet, shivering from head to toe. He was looking at the back door, his back turned on Lily and Halrid. _Halrid...._. The numbness and oblivion vanished. The shock was over and now pain hit him with full dominance as Lily's cries shrieked to the ceiling.

'Halrid come back ! Please please get up ! Please don't go !' Lily cried inhumanly. 

His chest ached so sinfully that it would be peace if someone just stabbed him. 

_ Crack  _

Remus, James and Peter apparated in front of him.

'Sirius, what happened I---' James started but his eyes looked over Sirius' shoulders to the place where Lily and Halrid were. 'HALRID NOOOOOOO !'

Remus and Peter's eyes followed. 'NOOOOO !! THIS CAN'T BE !' 

James, Remus and Peter screamed and ran past Sirius. Their cries and shouts filled the air around him but Sirius didn't turn. If he turned, he knew he would see her numb body surrounded by Lily, James, Remus and Peter crying over it. And He couldn't. He couldn't turn to look at her blue eyes and not see her fierce glare. He couldn't turn to look at her smile less lips. 

_What kind of a man did it make him ?_ He never realised how weak he was without her. James, Remus, Lily and Peter's sobs became tortuous. Sirius mustered the last bits of strength and turned.

If he thought he knew pain, he was wrong. Halrid's eyes stared at the ceiling coldly, unaware that Lily, Remus, James and Peter's face were drenched in tears for her. She couldn't see that she was loved so deeply that it made their bodies tremble. 

Sirius felt his eyes burn and before he could stop it, tears rolled down his face hard and fast. He walked over to Halrid and knelt besides her. He took her hand into his. The throbbing ache in his chest sky rocketed as he felt only stone cold fingers instead of her warmth. He avoided looking at her face but now he couldn't delay it more. 

'What's-- what's happened to her hair,' choked Sirius. It was all dark brown now, he couldn't see the streak of burgundy hair that he loved so much. 

'Her-- her magic,' Remus sobbed and shook his head as though the mere thought caused him unendurable pain. 'it's-- go-gone...' 

The door of perdition had opened. Till now his irrational heart hoped that she was somehow okay, that she was only unconscious but Remus' words made the truth _undeniable_ , they made it concrete that Sirius will never hear her laugh again. He stroked her hair and buried his face on her shoulder. 

'Come back,' Sirius cried as he had never cried before. 'come back please ! I'm not strong enough ! I'm not strong enough please come back !

Peter ran into the kitchen and puked. Sirius felt James' arms close around him and he lifted his head. The whole house screamed her memories at him. He couldn't breathe anymore. He got to his feet and walked to the backyard. The sun rays hit him in the face and he felt agony run in his blood. _How could the sun shine when Sirius had lost all hope._

He opened the top buttons of his shirt but the pain kept intensifying in his chest. He cried and howled clutching his head as he fell to his knees. A blinding light hit him in the eye and he looked down. The silver dove chain fell out of his pocket. He picked it up with shaking hands. _Hope...._ _How will he make it ?_

It was Halrid who always kept him sane, in some miraculous way she always showed up when he thought all hope was lost. Maybe she will now too, she wouldn't leave him alone when he needed her the most. His belief was so strong that he turned his head at once, expecting to see her smiling down at him but he only saw the pale walls of his house. _She was gone._ Sirius didn't know what possessed him. He didn't want to feel anything, he didn't want to exist. He got up and walked back to the house. Without a glance he went straight to the kitchen and pulled out the spade. He was about to walk out when Lily called after him. 

'Sirius wait ! Your wounds ! Don't go we---' 

'I DON'T CARE !' roared Sirius with fresh tears in his eyes. 'I DON'T CARE ! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ! NOTHING MAKES SENSE !' 

They only gazed at him with teary eyes and then James and Remus got to their feet. They pulled out some spades and started digging the grave in the background with Sirius. 

Sirius' body ached with numerous cuts and his muscles didn't have any energy left but he kept digging. He didn't know what he would do if he stopped. When they were done, sunset had fallen on the sky. Remus and James climbed out of the grave but Sirius' legs went numb, he couldn't move them. It seemed so much easier to just lay down here next to her and dissolve into the earth. He didn't know how long he stood there before James' hands pulled him out. When he climbed out completely he saw that Lily had come out too but she wasn't alone. An aged woman with dark brown hair was standing next to her. She was crying uncontrollably too. And then realisation hit Sirius. _Aunt Alicia._

Aunt Alicia hovered Halrid's body and placed her down gently in the grave. Sirius felt a wave of gratitude towards Alicia and Lily. They had healed Halrid's wounds and closed her eyes. Now Halrid looked like she was simply asleep. 

'Umm Sirius,' said James. Sirius had never heard his voice so broken before. 'would you like to say something ?' 

_Yes, Sirius wanted to say many things._ He wanted to shout how unfair this all is. He wanted to tell her he loved her one last time but his voice had died somehow. What did it matter, Sirius thought miserably. She couldn't hear him anymore. So Sirius shook his head stiffly. Lily stepped forward, she was still crying but her voice was steady now. 

'Halrid, you were my best friend,' she started. 'whatever I say will fall short. I can't describe in words what you meant to us. You made our lives happier, you made them memorable. You showed courage that I have never seen. You were a true Gryffindor and--' Sirius looked up. At last Lily's voice broke, she had to steady herself. 'And we will avenge you. We will not rest until we have finished off Voldemort ourselves.' 

Lily stepped back and Aunt Alicia raised her wand. 

'Wait !' said Sirius. He removed his wand. He charmed the streak of burgundy hair back. Lily trembled with sobs and clutched his arms. 

Night had fallen when they finally went back inside. Sirius alienated himself and sat alone on the couch while the other sat in the kitchen. In the backyard Halrid's headstone glimmered. 

**_Halrid William_**

**_Existence isn't merely physical_ **

Sirius couldn't make head or tail of that saying but he couldn't question Alicia's choice. His house seemed ominous and he wondered how he could bear to live here without Halrid. She made it a home. Sirius was glad he had something else to think about when Aunt Alicia walked into the living room. She already wore her traveling cloak. 

'Please stay,' said Sirius, his voice didn't seem like his anymore. 'we'll arrange everything.' 

'Thank you but I must leave,' said Alicia, warmly. 'I have to--' She broke off, she was looking at Sirius and Halrid's photographer on the mantelpiece. She took it into her hands and smiled through teary eyes. 

'Thank you,' said Alicia. 

'I'm sorry, I don't understand,' said Sirius truthfully. 

'I never saw her this happy before. The pain of losing a loved one never stops. The only compensation we have is knowing that they once lived their happiest days. Thank you for making her happy.' 

Sirius couldn't understand how and why but for the first time, the pain in his chest eased. 

'Take care, dear,' said Alicia. She gave him a warm hug then disapparated. 

Sirius pulled out the silver dove chain from his pocket. He twirled it around in his hands and he kissed it. 

'I'll always love you,' Sirius whispered to himself.

Sirius held onto the locket religiously. He clutched it tight in his hand whenever he missed her unbearably. He clutched it tightly when Lily and James got married. He held onto it when Harry was born. He kept it close to his heart through all his years in Azkaban. 

~

James' hands closed around him as Sirius fell into Afterlife. 

'Woah easy there,' James smirked as he helped him to his feet. 

After 17 years the pain in Sirius' chest had evaporated completely. James and Lily stood there smiling at him as though it was only yesterday. He pulled them into a strong hug and warmth lighted his body. Sirius pulled back and looked around, he was back at the Potter's. Lily read his thoughts. 

'You come back to your home,' Lily smiled at him. Something was different about Lily and James. Sirius caught his own reflection in the window. He wasn't old at all. He was 18 again, so we're Lily and James. 

'I know,' said James cheerfully. 'it surprises you but everyone is 18 here.' 

'Where's---' 

'SIRIUS !' 

Sirius turned around as Halrid came running to him and hugged him powerfully. Her hair covered his face and her scent filled his nostrils. Sirius now realised he hadn't breathed since 17 years. 

'We'll come back later,' Lily grinned through teary eyes as she and James walked out. 

Halrid's body felt warm against his and his heart felt at peace again. She lifted her head and looked at him, arms still around his neck. Her eyes were blazing again. They were drenched in love. 

'I missed you so much,' moaned Sirius. He was instantly reminded of their first kiss. Without wasting any time, he pressed his lips on hers. An inexplicable warmth filled his body as it always did when he kissed her. 

'I'm still mad at you,' said Sirius as he pulled away. Halrid hummed and nodded, her eyes were tearing now. 

'And I love you,' said Sirius before kissing her endlessly. They broke apart, still standing in each other's arms and Halrid rested her forehead on his. 

'I love you,' Halrid whispered yearningly. 'gosh it was lonely but it got better when Regulus came.' 

'Yeah where is he,' said Sirius, looking around. 'you'd think he missed his big brother.' 

'Oh he's just yelling at Kreacher,' sighed Halrid. 'he'll be back soon.' 

'He knows Kreacher can't hear him right,' Sirius asked, with his eyebrows raised. 

'He knows but that doesn't stops him,' Halrid Shrugged. 

She buried her head on his chest and Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly. He placed a soft peck on her hair. He loved having her weight press on him. 

'Thank you for this,' she murmured, pointing at the burgundy streak. Sirius smiled silly to himself. 

'And thank you for _this_ ,' said Sirius as he handed her the silver dove locket back. She took his hand into her and kissed it. Sirius' heart exploded because her hands felt warm again. He cupped her face and brushed her cheeks. He had forgotten how much he loved doing that. 

'This is our forever,' he smiled at her whole heartedly. Halrid kissed him longingly as her hand melted into his hair. 

They stood there for hours, cocooned in each other's embrace. Kissing fervently, laughing foolishly. Sirius never knew death could mean a new start. 


End file.
